TENTANG DIRIMU
by hiru20-chan
Summary: Aku mencium aroma yang lembut dan sejuk karena itu aku membuka mata dan melihatmu. Sebenarnya, aku juga tahu tentang dirimu.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna ^_^ !

Ketemu lagi, nih.

Sama Hiru

Mohon di REVIEEWW

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Tentang dirimu**

**Pairing : Hitsu x Ruki**

**Summary : Aku mencium aroma yang lembut dan sejuk karena itu aku membuka mata dan melihatmu. Sebenarnya, aku juga tahu tentang dirimu.**

**Warning : OOC, garing, DLL.**

TENTANG DIRIMU

Rukia POV

Sendiri, benar aku Rukia Kuchiki selalu sendirian. Teman satu pun, aku tak punya apalagi seorang sahabat. Seperti biasanya, aku menikmati bekalku di taman belakang sekolah. Ya, di sini sangat damai. Di bawah pohon yang rimbun dan sejuk, aku duduk dan memakan bekalku setelah itu. Aku membuka minuman tehku dari botolnya dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas plastik yang aku bawa. Sebelum meminumnya, kuhirup terlebih dahulu aroma teh yang wangi sambil menutup mataku.

"Duuk…kkk." tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengejutkan ku, bersamaan benda yang mengenai kepalaku.

Karena merasa sakit dan sekaligus terkejut, aku membuka mataku dan kulihat di hadapanku ada seorang cowok bertubuh pendek, berambut putih yang sedang memegang bola di tangannya dan menatapku dengan tajam. Jujur saja, aku merasa risih karena ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kamu…ternyata kamu cukup manis, ya." ucapnya.

"Hah…" kataku terkejut.

Normal POV

"Oh,ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Hitsugaya Toushiro." ucap Hitsugaya sambil memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Eh?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Rukia.

"Mungkin, kamu tidak tahu denganku tapi aku mengenalmu Rukia." ucap Hitsugaya lagi dan menarik tangannya yang tak disambut oleh Rukia.

"Oh…terus kenapa?" tanya Rukia pada Hitsugaya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja kamu itu manis dan mau tidak jadi pacarku."

Rukia hanya diam dan tak memberikan respon apa pun.

"Hei…Hitsugaya, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan. Lama sekali, cepat kesini!" teriak Ichigo yang datang tiba-tiba dari samping tembok sekolah.

Melihat Rukia yang juga ada di sana, Ichigo semakin mendekat mendatangi Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Ya, Ichigo." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Rupanya, Kuchiki juga ada di sini. Kami pergi duluan, ya." ucap Ichigo sambil menyeret Hitsugaya menuju lapangan.

Kini Ichigo dan Hitsugaya telah pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang telah kembali sendirian, di bawah pohon itu. Mungkin, bagi Rukia ini lebih baik dari pada berbicara dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro yang selalu berkata penuh kejutan dan sudah dua kali membuatnya bengong sekaligus terkejut.

"Tet…tet…" terdengar suara bunyi bel berbunyi.

Dengan langkah gontai dan malas, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah. Pelajaran pun kembali di mulai, semua ruang kelas tampak hening. Tak ada satu pun siswa yang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah terkecuali untuk siswa-siswi yang sedang menerima pelajaran olahraga dan berada di lapangan, terlihatlah dua orang siswa yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Satu bertubuh agak pendek dan yang satunya lagi rambutnya berwarna biru muda, mereka berdua tak lain adalah Hitsugaya dan Grimjow.

"Hei, Hitsu. Aku dengar cerita dari Ichigo, kamu tadi bertemu dengan Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya Grimjow.

"Iya, terus kenapa?" jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Oh, cuma mau nanya kamu sudah bilang suka sama si Kuchiki?" tanya Grimjow lagi.

"Hmm, aku sudah bilang tetapi dia belum menjawabnya. Ini, gara-gara Ichigo yang keburu datang." Jawab Hitsugaya dengan kesal.

"Sabar, aja. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu pilih Kuchiki untuk jadi pacarmu? Padahal cewek cantik yang lainnya kan masih banyak di tambah lagi kamu ini kan playboy tukang gonta-ganti cewek. Masih banyak kan cewek lain yang ngantri." ujar Grimjow panjang lebar.

"Lho, kok. Kamu yang sewot, jangan-jangan kamu juga suka sama Rukia." ucap Hitsugaya curiga.

"Ya, nggaklah. Aku cuma aneh dengan kamu, Kuchiki itukan pendiam dan hampir nggak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain." ucap Grimjow.

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi entah kenapa. Setiap aku melihatnya, dadaku ini terus berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Meskipun, aku terlihat main-main dengannya tetapi aku serius dan tidak berniat menyakitinya." ucap Hitsugaya dengan serius.

"Sudah ah, aku malas melihat wajahmu yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jadi, memuakkan." ujar Grimjow, lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendiri.

"Dasar aneh." ucap Hitsugaya, lalu ikut pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Teng…teng…teng…" suara bel pulang berbunyi.

Semua siswa-siswi berjalan pulang, meninggalkan sekolah. Pulang, menuju rumah masing-masing. Dan, terlihatlah salah satu siswi bernama Rukia Kuchiki berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang menghampirinya. Dan, tentu saja. Itu, adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Rukia…" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Rukia sambil berbalik melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cuma ingin pulang bersamamu dan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaanku saat istirahat tadi." ucap Hitsugaya.

"Oh…itu." ucap Rukia singkat.

"Hmm, iya. Lalu apa jawabanmu." tanya Hitsugaya.

"Menurutmu, apa?" ucap Rukia.

"Eh!" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya, ia tak mengerti jawaban dari Rukia.

Sedangkan Rukia, hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendiri yang sedang bengong karena mendengarkan jawaban dari Rukia.

TBC

Sampai segini dulu chapter 1

Maaf, kalau masih banyak kesalahan

Mohon Sarannya

REVIIIIEEWWWWWWWW !


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Minna

Ketemu lagi, nih.

Silakan membaca chapter 2

Dan jangan lupa REVIEWWW-annya

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Tentang dirimu**

**Pairing : Hitsu x Ruki**

**Summary : Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?**

**Warning : OC, garing, DLL.**

TENTANG DIRIMU

Chapter 2

"Hah!mana Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sadar dari kebengongannya yang memakan waktu selama 20 menit, akhirnya Hitsugaya sadar bahwa Rukia tidak ada di dekatnya lagi. Karena ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, Hitsugaya pun berniat menyusul Rukia. Ya, tapi mau gimana lagi. Rukia pasti sudah pergi jauh, bahkan kemungkinan sudah sampai ke rumahnya*Hitsu, sih. Kelamaan bengongnya, jadi Ruki-nya pergi deh*

Dan dengan langkah, yang amat sangat teramat dipaksakan. Hitsugaya berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan ditemani langit senja dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sesampainya di rumah, Hitsugaya membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Hitsugaya dari depan pintu sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Selamat datang." jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Setelah, melepas sepatunya Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana, ada seseorang yang tadi menjawab salamnya. Dia, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu Hitsugaya yang bernama Ukitake Retsu.

"Oh, Shiro. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Retsu lembut.

"Baik-baik saja, bu." jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Belajar yang rajin, ya." nasehat Retsu kepada anaknya.

"Iya, bu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kamarku dulu." ucap Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya pun, berjalan ke atas menuju kamarnya. Menaiki satu persatu tangga, melewati ruangan bersantai dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamar, lalu menutupnya serta melemparkan tasnya sembarangan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk.

"Apa, sih. Sebenarnya tujuan Rukia, membuat kepalaku pusing saja." ucap Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena kelelahan dengan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini dan memikirkan jawaban Rukia yang tidak dimengerti, akhirnya Hitsugaya pun tertidur. Tetapi ada satu tekad yang pasti akan dilakukannya, dia tak akan menyerah. Jika Rukia, hanya main-main padanya akan ia buat Rukia menyukai dirinya.

Hitsugaya POV

"Uh, silau." ucapku sambil membuka mata dari tidurku.

Setelah bangun dari tidurku yang lelap, aku pun beranjak pergi dari kasurku dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja, aku mau mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Hal ini kan selalu kulakukan setiap hari kecuali saat hari libur dan aku tidak masuk sekolah karena alasan tertentu. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Lalu, beranjak pergi ke sekolah. Ketika, aku sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat dia, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia. Aku pun pergi menghampirinya.

"Hei, Rukia." kataku ingin mengejutkannya.

Ia pun berbalik kebelakang, mencari seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan itu adalah aku.

"Hmm…ada apa?" tanya Rukia datar kepadaku.

Reaksinya, hanya begitu saja. Benar-benar cuek, beda sekali dengan gadis-gadis lain. Yang hanya merasa sudah senang, jika aku menyapa mereka. Tapi ini tak boleh di lewatkan, aku akan bertanya apa maksud jawabannya.

"Rukia, jujur saja aku tak mengerti dengan jawabanmu yang kemarin. Aku minta jawaban yang tegas, dan tidak membingungkan." ucapku padanya.

"Menurutmu, apa?" jawab Rukia.

"Lagi-lagi seperti, itu. Kamu, ini bagaimana? Aku nanya malah kamu nanya balik. Kalau menurut pendapatku, tentu saja aku mau diterima. Kalau ingin ditolak, aku tak akan minta kamu jadi pacarku." ucapku dengan panjang lebar.

"Nah, itu jawabannya." kata Rukia dengan datar.

"Hei, aku nanya jawabanmu. Bukan jawabanku!" ucapku dengan kesal.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." jawab Rukia singkat.

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ku, yang sekali lagi terbengong mendengar ucapan darinya. Tapi aku nggak bengong lama-lama, kok. Ini kan di sekolah, aku juga harus segera masuk kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Sambil berjalan menuju kelas, aku sudah bertekad kuat. Akan kubuat, Rukia takluk padaku dan menyukaiku. Nanti pulang sekolah, ajak dia kencan. Biar, tambah dekat. Eh, aku harus cepat. Aku pun mempercepat jalanku dan segera sampai di depan pintu kelas, lalu kubuka pintu kelas.

"Pagi, semua." kataku memberi salam kepada semua teman-temanku.

"Pagi." jawab mereka dengan kompak.

Lalu, aku berjalan menuju kursi yang ku tempati di dekat jendela yang urutan ke empat. Ku lihat, Ichigo sedang bergurau dengan Grimjow, Renji, dan Chad. Aku pun, duduk di kursiku. Dan Ichigo berbalik kebelakang, lalu melihatku. Ya, iyalah. Aku kan, duduk di belakangnya

"Yo, Hitsugaya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sudah mengatakannya, dan kami pun pacaran." jawabku.

Ternyata pembicaraanku dengan Ichigo terdengar oleh Inoue, Soifon, dan Momo. Mereka pun, menghampiriku.

"Shiro-chan, kok nggak bilang kalau jadian sama cewek lain." ucap Momo kesal.

"Bener, tuh. Hitsugaya-kun jahat, aku marah nih!" kata Inoue kepadaku.

"Emangnya, kenapa aku harus bilang sama kalian." ucapku sinis kepada mereka.

"Oh, ternyata. Kamu sudah lupa pada kami, hei. Kamu kan sering kencan dan pergi bersenang-senang dengan kami." ucap Soifon marah.

"Kan yang minta kalian, lagi pula kalian semua bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." ucapku cuek.

"Kamu…!" kata mereka kompak.

"Apa?" jawabku singkat.

Ichigo yang dari tadi hanya melihat saja, sekarang ikut ambil bicara.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini mempeributkan hal yang tidak penting." ucap Ichigo.

"Apa!tidak penting katamu?" ucap mereka lagi dengan kompak.

Tentu, saja. Perdebatan ini, didengar oleh semua murid di kelas. Baru saja, aku akan membalas kata-kata mereka tapi bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kami pun, kembali ke kursi masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran.

Semuanya diam, tentu saja. Kan sekarang sedang belajar, lama sekali bel istirahat. Padahal aku sudah lama, berada di kelas dan belajar. Sungguh sangat membosankan.

"Teng…Teng…Teng…" bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Kami pun, melanjutkan perdebatan yang belum terselesaikan.

"Shiro-chan, kamu itu benar-benar jahat." ucap Momo kepadaku.

"Lagi-lagi, masih saja dipermasalahkan." ujar Ichigo.

Grimjow pun, berjalan menghampiriku dan juga ikut bicara.

"Hei, sudahi saja. Perdebatan konyol ini." ucap Grimjow.

"Benar, tuh. Kata Grimjow, mendingan kita ke kantin." ucap Renji yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Iya, benar. Lagi pula, kalian sama-sama untung kan. Bukan hanya Hitsugaya yang bersenang-senang tapi kalian juga, dan lagi yang mengajak kan kalian." kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang mencoba membelaku*mungkin*

"Kalau, begitu. Semuanya sudah selesai, aku mau pergi ke kantin." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

Mereka pun tetap diam sampai aku keluar kelas dengan di ikuti teman-temanku, mungkin mereka merasa malu atas kata-kata Ichigo tadi.

**TBC**

Balasan ReViEw

Untuk **aRaRaNcHa :**

Untuk jawabannya, masih gantung. Soalnya yang jawab Hitsugaya, maafkan Hiru tapi ini emang sengaja di buat gantung biar seru. Emang, sih. Sedikit aneh, Hitsu yang nanya terus Hitsu sendiri yang jawab.

Untuk **chappynk ichiruya :**

Hiru, usaha-in deh. Di tambah pairingnya yang IchiRuki. Thank`s atas semangatnya.

Untuk **aya-na rifa`I :**

Nih, udah update.

Untuk **Ruki-Chan` Pipy :**

Bener, tuh. Ruki jahil, nih. Lihat aja nanti, Ichi bakal naksir Ruki atau nggak.

Untuk **kireina toshirou :**

Nih, udah di ubah.

Untuk **Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly :**

Maaf, ya. Kalau sementara Hitsu digantung dulu

Sampai di sini Chapter 2

Gomen, nggak banyak HitsuRuki-nya

PLEASE

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Waahhh…

Hiru-chan nggak nyangka bisa update

Saia udah pusing, gimana cara ngelanjutinnya.

Dari ULUM, ujian praktek, sampai Open House

yang menghalangin saia ngelanjutin ni fic ^_^

Ya, udah. Nggak perlu banyak Cingcong, deh.

Happy Reading !

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Hiru, selamanya hanya milik Hiru *ditendang ama sensei Kubo*

Chapter 3

Hitsugaya POV

"Teng…teng…teng…" terdengar suara bel berbunyi dan itu pertanda pelajaran berakhir.

"Akhirnya, kita pulang. Oh, terima kasih tuhan." ucap Keigo sambil sujud syukur.

"Ya, ampun Keigo! nggak perlu sampai segitunya. Kamu ini, sangat memalukan!" ujar Tatsuki sambil geleng-geleng kepala, udah pusing ngelihat tingkah Keigo.

"Biarin! weekkkkkkkk..." jawab Keigo dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Tatsuki.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian nggak ada kerjaan aja. Bertengkar melulu, aku pulang duluan." ujarku kepada teman-teman, lalu melesat pergi secepat mungkin menuju kelas Rukia.

Kulihat, kelas Rukia sepertinya sudah kosong tapi untuk memastikan aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelas dan ternyata masih ada Rukia di dalam. Aku pun, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Rukia.

"Nggak, cuma ngajak pulang bareng." jawabku.

"Oh…" ucap Rukia singkat.

Lalu Rukia berjalan melewatiku menuju keluar kelas, aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Eh, Ruki. Pulang sekolah kamu ada acara nggak?" tanyaku.

"Nggak ada." Jawab Rukia.

"Kita kencan, yukk! ke taman bermain." Ajakku.

"Terserah kamu, saja." Ucapnya.

Aku dan Rukia pun pergi menuju taman bermain, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman. Aku mencoba ngobrol dengannya, bertanya ini itu dan hanya di responnya dengan 'Hm' atau kata-kata yang singkat, padat dan jelas*udah kayak pelajaran *

Sesampainya di taman bermain

"Ruk, kita mau main apa dulu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Pergi ke rumah hantu, dulu." ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

Lalu aku pun berbalik.

"Astaga naga! ICHIGOO!" ucapku terkejut sambil memegang dadaku.

"Hay, Hitsugaya. Eh, rupanya juga ada Kuchiki." ujar Ichigo.

Dan Rukia hanya menanggapi Ichigo dengan memberi senyum tipis tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Ichigo, sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tadi aku janjian sama Grimjow ke sini hanya untuk main-main hilangin stress. Eh, Grimjow malah pergi ninggalin sama cewek yang baru dikenalnya. Kamu tahu sendirikan, gimana Grimjow?" ucap Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Iya, bener. Dia, sih. Nggak bisa diam, kalau lihat cewek dikit." ujarku.

"Kalian sendiri, ngapain di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lagi kencan." jawabku.

"Berarti aku ngeganggu, dong." ucap Ichigo.

"Kalau udah tahu, cepat pergi sana." ucapku sambil ngusir Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Kuchiki, kalau aku ikut kalian. Boleh nggak?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Terserah."jawab Rukia.

"Apa! kamu tak boleh ikut, Ichigo. Jangan ganggu kami." ucapku sewot.

"Kuchiki aja, nggak marah. Kenapa kamu yang sewot." ucap Ichigo.

Aku kesal, lalu ku tarik Rukia berjalan menuju wahana bialalang. Kenapa, sih. Kencan pertamaku harus diganggu, mana diganggu Ichigo pula. Ini semua gara-gara Grimjow, kenapa juga ninggalin Ichigo sendirian.

Selama naik bialalang, Ichigo terus berbicara dan nggak berhenti-henti padahal udah aku cuek-in. Rukia juga, diam aja nggak respon apa pun. Terus aja, bicara sampai mulutmu berbusa Ichigo.

Setelah naik bialalang, kami bertiga pun duduk di bangku taman sambil beristirahat.

"Rukia kamu haus tidak? aku mau beli minum, kamu mau minu apa?" tanyaku pada Rukia.

"Aku tidak haus." jawab Rukia.

"Aku mau coca-cola." ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Ichigo. Siapa juga yang nawarin kamu, beli saja sana sendiri." ucapku ketus pada Ichigo.

"Hitsu, jangan pelit-pelit amat. Padahal kan di sini ada Kuchiki, entar kamu di putusin lho! gara-gara pelit sama teman sendiri." kata Ichigo sambil pasang muka puppy eyes andalan-nya.

"Iya-iya JERUKK, aku beli-in dan berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Menjijikan, lagi pula Rukia nggak akan mutusin aku karena hal sepele seperti itu." ucapku, lalu secepat mungkin pergi karena takut dibunuh Ichigo gara-gara manggil ia jeruk.

Rukia POV

"Awas kau, Hitsu." teriak Ichigo sambil berdiri menunjuk Hitsugaya.

Melihat kelakuan mereka, aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar…" ucapku berbisik.

"Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Ichigo kepadaku.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." ucapku berbohong.

"Oh…" ucap Ichigo singkat.

Ichigo pun kembali duduk di sampingku, untuk beberapa menit hanya hening yang menyelimuti kami.

"Kuchiki…apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kepadaku.

"Terserah kamu." jawabku seadanya.

"Kalau terserah, berarti aku boleh memanggilmu MIDGET!" ucap Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba emosiku naik, mendengar kata tabu bagiku.

"Apa katamu? Dasar kepala JERUKK." ucapku dengan setengah berteriak, lalu berdiri dan memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh, sakit tahu." ujar Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Itu, salahmu sendiri." ucapku sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

Tanpa kusadari, Hitsugaya sudah berdiri di dekat kami dan sedang terbengong melihat pertengkaranku dengan Ichigo.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…" ucap Hitsugaya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menyerahkan minuman yang di pesan Ichigo.

Aku pun menurunkan tanganku.

"Apa?' tanya Ichigo ketus.

"Makanya, jangan pernah ganggu pacarku." Ucap Hitsugaya, lalu memelukku dengan tangan sebelah kiri sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya pada Ichigo.

Aku hanya diam, tidak merespon apa yang dikatakannya maupun yang dilakukannya.

"huh…lain, deh. Orang yang udah punya pacar." jawab Ichigo, lalu meminum minumannya.

Hitsugaya pun melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku, dan memukul pelan bahu Ichigo sehingga membuat Ichigo tersedak.

"Ayo, pulang." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan membuang minumannya yang sedang tadi di pegangnya*dari pada di buang, mending buat saia saja*

"Uhuk…uhuk…kurang ajar kamu, Hitsu." ucap Ichigo langsung membuang minumannya dan mengejar kami yang tadi sudah duluan berjalan.

**TBC**

Balasan Review

**aRaRaNcHa :**

di sini Ruki memang agak tega-an

Hitsu juga kebanyakan bengong,ya.

Baru kusadari, aku udah kebanyakan bikin Hitsu bengong

**tsuki** **sora :**

Gimana, ya.

Lihat aja, nanti.

Ichigo jd suka ama Ruki atau nggak

Thank's udah Reading

Dan mohon Reviewnnya


End file.
